Thieves on a Boat
by mercurymoon7490195
Summary: Thiefshipping Lemon for liluschi/LilyLikesLlamas's  birthday.


The hazy air of a summer evening danced around them as Marik and Bakura strolled down the pier, hands jammed in pockets, enjoying the sun setting over the water.  
>"I can't believe it's been almost a year since I came here," Marik said quietly, looking out at the open bay. "Battle City doesn't seem that long ago."<br>"So much has happened since then," Bakura mused. "You and I for example."  
>Marik grinned. "Yeah, there is that." He looked around, catching sight of the line of boats bobbing along the side of the boardwalk. "You know, I liked coming here on a boat. The wind rushing through my hair...it made me feel finally free of that tomb, you know?"<br>"Mhm..." Bakura's eyes narrowed at the small boat closest to them, a familiar, scheming grin spreading across his face as he pulled Marik down to the dock's edge.  
>"Bakura, what exactly are you thinking?" Marik asked as Bakura stopped, assessing a tiny pink and white boat called the Serenity II. He snorted with disgust and moved on as Marik began to realize what he was doing.<br>"What about this one?" he asked, pointing to a black and scarlet one with a golden sail. "Beatrice?"  
>"Nah. It looks like a death trap. And take a peek inside...it's got way too much furniture." He stepped over to the next one, a long black and white motorboat . "What about this, the Sebastian?"<br>"Meh...looks like a devil to operate." A finger pointing to a small brown and green sailboat. "The Misaki?" Marik asked.  
>"There's someone already in it," Bakura said, lowering his voice. "And besides, it looks like he's having a hard time getting it started."<br>Marik pouted. "The Lelouch? It looks like a pretty bad ass boat to me."  
>"Marik, we need a boat that we can control, not one that's going to control us. We need one that's not a sail boat. One like..."<br>"That one," they said at the same time, both pointing at the boat at the far end of the pier. It was a medium sized craft, painted gold and black with the word 'Millennium' written in fancy script on the side.  
>"It's perfect," Marik said, leaping lightly onto the deck and steadying himself on the railing. "If only we could actually take it for a spin."<br>Bakura stepped warily on board, ducking into the cabin. Immediately, his face lit up. "You mean, if only the owners of this boat were complete idiots and left their keys on board?" A flick of the wrist and the motor roared to life. "Oh wait, they are...and they did."  
>"Really?" Marik jumped into the cabin, wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist. "Should we though?"<br>"They're not here...and it's not like we're sailing to Egypt in it. We'll just a quick spin around the bay." He turned, pulling Marik even closer. "What do you say?"  
>"I say, hard to starboard, captain! Bring 'er about and set 'er a-sail!" Marik said, bounding out onto the bow.<br>Bakura chuckled, easing the boat gently out of port and out onto Domino Bay, watching as Marik leaned against the very front of the bow, closing his eyes and letting the evening wind play with his hair.  
>Bakura's smile widened as he deftly steered the boat in loops around the small bay.<br>"Where'd you learn to sail a boat, Bakura?" Marik asked, silhouetted against the last traces of sunset.  
>Bakura merely winked, bringing the boat to a slow halt in the middle of the lake and shutting it off.<br>"What are you-oho!" Marik grinned as Bakura appeared from out of the cabin, a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hands, passing one to Marik and pouring the golden liquid out with an almost practiced skill.  
>"A touch of elegance to our escapade?" Marik asked, accepting the flute and taking a very bubbly sip. He giggled, raising his glass to clink against Bakura's. "To a year spent fantastically," he said, smiling up at him.<br>"And to many more to come," Bakura replied, pulling the Egyptain into a tongue-y, champagne flavored kiss, throwing his arms over his shoulders. The glass in his hand tipped dangerously as he pulled away, smiling. "Many, many more," he whispered, swaying gently to the rocking of the waves.  
>"I think I know how to kick off those many more," Marik replied, unwrapping his arms long enough to gulp down the rest of his champagne. "Finish yours so I can take it back...I don't want broken glass if the boat starts rocking."<br>"Oh?" Bakura asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You think it will, do you?"  
>Marik glanced down for a moment, a smirk spreading across his face. "Yeah, think so." Bakura chuckled, finishing off his own glass and pressing it into Marik's hands. "Hurry back."<br>"Soon," Marik whispered, retreating to the cabin and leaving Bakura to look out over the rippling waves of the bay. Above him the stars were slowly revealing themselves, twinkling over Bakura's rippling reflection.  
>From the cabin came the sounds of light jazz, soft but upbeat enough for Marik to come bopping up behind him, his head appearing over Bakura's shoulder.<br>"Looking for the Loch Ness monster?" He asked, peering into the darkness of the water. "You're not going to find it here, you know."  
>"What, you've never heard of the Domino Bay Dragon?" Bakura dead-panned. "Where'd the music come from?"<br>Marik pulled him away by the hips. "CD player built in, come on, dance with me."  
>Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Marik, I don't-"<br>"Now you do," Marik said, guiding the snowy-haired young man out into the middle of the deck, a shuffling sort of two-step that Bakura half-heartedly went along with. "It's not that difficult, just feel the music."  
>"I'd rather just feel yo-"<br>"Dammit Bakura, dance!"  
>Bakura snorted, grabbing Marik by the waist. "Your hand should be up here," he muttered, placing Marik's right hand on his own shoulder and taking the other in his own. "Follow my lead," he ordered, rocking back and forth in a simple jitterbug step in time to the beat. Marik fell into the same step and they were off, swinging across the deck.<br>"Where did you learn-" Marik started, letting Bakura swing him out and then back into his awaiting arms. "To dance like this?"  
>"Might have been Morocco," Bakura replied offhandedly. The song ended, replacing itself with a slower, smoother song. Positions almost involuntarily changed, both drawing closer to the other and swaying gently.<br>"You're full of surprises, you know that?" Marik asked, his arm caressing Bakura's back.  
>Bakura chuckled. "You're just noticing this now?" He pivoted them around and moved them slowly forwards until Marik's back was up against the railing of the bow once more. "Here's another surprise then," he said, leaning forward with a leg between Marik's own, brushing up against him as he stole the second kiss of the evening.<br>Marik smiled as they broke apart. "That wasn't a surprise," he whispered, toying with a strand of white hair.  
>"Is this?" Bakura asked, a hand sliding down to rest right above Marik's backside. "I want to make love to you...right here, right now."<br>"Make love..." Marik asked, tilting his head. "That is a new turn of phrase for you...you've piqued my interest."  
>"I thought that might do it..." Bakura murmured, slipping a hand under Marik's shirt. "So, can we?"<br>"Do you even have to ask?" Marik whispered, hooking his arms around Bakura's neck and pulling his lips to meet his own, tongues intertwining as Bakura pinned him against the bow, slowly unzipping the khakis clinging to Marik's frame. Hands dragging along his partner's tanned body, Bakura kissed the freshly revealed skin, before taking him gently in his mouth. Marik let out a gasp of pleasure, his hands threading through Bakura's hair as he let out a moan. Smiling slightly, Bakura increased pressure, sucking and licking as Marik tensed beside him.  
>"Bakura..." Marik said shakily. "I don't know how long I can last."<br>"Whenever you want," Bakura replied, pulling away momentarily, only to flick the tip with his tongue in rapid-fire repetition. Marik let out a cry, shuddering as the warmth and release of orgasm exploded through his veins. He stood there, pressed against the railing, petting Bakura's hair dazedly.  
>He leaned over the side and spat before straightening up to meet Marik's gaze. "Good?" he whispered, fingering his already loose belt loop and pulling him away from the railing.<br>"What do you think?" Marik replied, planting wet kisses all over him. They sank onto the deck, Bakura removing his own coat and spreading it out for them to lie on. Clothes from both parties soon followed, littering the deck as limbs intertwined.  
>"Take me," Marik demanded lustily, thrusting his hips into Bakura's and grinding there, leaning down to tease his tongue once again.<br>Bakura nodded, rolling them over and arranging Marik on his back with his legs spread wide, eyes never straying from Marik's half-lidded, alluring gaze. He readied himself and pushed in, pulling back and repeating this movement to a slow, rolling movement that almost mirrored that of the boat below them.  
>"Don't stop," Marik whispered, tipping his hips up even more and thrusting right back against Bakura's thrusts, driving him deeper. Their groans synchronizing, both Marik and Bakura lost their consciousness to the rocking of the waves and each other. A pale hand gripping, tighter, pumping once again, a cry, a moan. A bronze hand, clutching at the black coat below, another reaching up to briefly caress the smoothness of a pale cheek. Panting squeaks and groans, audible only to the makers of those sounds then lost to the tiny waves lapping against the sides of the boat.<br>Marik forced his eyes open, staring up at the starry sky as he neared ecstasy for the second time of the night. The roll of the waves under his hips made every sensation more intense, and as, once again he felt the tension disappear from his body, a blue and purple flower-shaped firework bloomed loudly above their heads. Bakura let loose a silent scream, shuddering to a slow, rolling halt as the familiar sensations ran through his body. He pulled out and collapsed next to Marik, both lying face up on the deck, sticky yet content.  
>"Look," Marik whispered, pointing up at the sky as a second firework shot into the air and rained down over the bay in a shimmer of gold. "Fireworks...just for us."<br>"Mhm," Bakura murmured, scooting over and planting a gentle peck on Marik's forehead. They re-dressed before wrapping their arms around each other, lying back to watch a spectacle.  
>"You know what, Bakura?" Marik asked quietly, leaning his head on his shoulder.<br>"Hmm?" Bakura asked, drowsy from the sex and the soothing motion of the water.  
>"In November, for our anniversary...I think we should go on a cruise," Marik said, a third explosion bursting above their head. "Or get our own boat."<br>Bakura chuckled. "We'll see, love. We'll see."


End file.
